total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/My Thoughts of The Final 6
So we're down to six different competitors. But who will win? I don't know. But here are my thoughts about their character and whether they deserve to be up here. Sadie Sadie, Sadie, Sadie. Honestly what is there to say? Many dislike you because of your new villainous personality, And honestly I do too. I think you should try and develop her and make her become more like her canon persona. The reason Amy's reformation works is because of a tragic event in her life, For Sadie She just does it to... Be like Katie? Sadie and Katie are not even friends, And Sadie has grown apart from Katie. So I don't consider it a valid reason. About her in THIS season. Honestly she is just kind of there I wish she'd do something more besides have her same ordinary plot with Alejandro. Sadie ALWAYS is allies with Alejandro, And that makes her strategy totally predictable and puts a target on her AND her alliances back. Sadie is just hit and miss. She honestly needs development and a new plotline. Alejandro Alejandro! You are... You uh... Uh... let me... Hmm... Is the perfect way to describe Alejandro this season. Alejandro doesn't do anything to excel in being a good character. My main problem with Alejandro is his plotlines, No offense Freddie but BOTH are repetitive they are: Relationship with Heather and alliance with Sadie. Aleheather is just terrible this season. All they do is play hard to get, In the TDAS finale we saw that Alejandro and Heather stopped fighting and started to become a happy couple, But still remain competitive. And in this season they crushed that development, Alejandro and Heather are constantly fighting. In TDWT it had a charm to it because it was always something new. Here it doesn't work because all they do is play hard to get... Literally all they do. Sadie and Alejandro is just bad like usual. Alejandro and Sky is cool, But it's repetitive. Sky already knows he was using her since episode 2, It's the final 6 now. Heather Heather, Is really good. I mean she is a decent antagonist and caused lots of eliminations, But what else is she? I mean honestly Heather and Alejandro's relationship is just repetitive and boring. What bugs me about Heather is that she is overly b*tchy, I mean she is always being hostile or sarcastic. Heather has much more depth then that. Heather is still otheriwse good, But I doubt Canon Heather would deal with Alejandro's flirting by flirting with someone else because she never did it in canon. Now, Let's talk about the positive. Heather is a excellent antagonist and has amazing interactions while some are repetitive or just derailing *coughaleheathercough* she still interacts well with others. Heather is also a good strategist and knows when to save her butt. Heather and Cameron had a awesome interaction, It's too bad it ended so early. Anyway Heather is overall pretty good, Just some minor complaints. Category:Blog posts